what the hell happened!
by KrisMiharu
Summary: who will she choose, the stone cold narcissist or the energetic rocker! read and find out who Mai chooses to give her heart to!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey ya'll this is a new fanfiction between me and my sister. its a love triangle we hope you will enjoy! have fun and please review so we can have more ideas and gain better writing skills! oh! and this is a revised chapter we found some errors that we just couldn't leave without fixing! :)**

**Disclaimer: we do not own ghosthunt we only own the plotline for this fanfiction.**

* * *

It was a terrifying experience and one that Mai would never want to go through again. Not only would she have nightmares, but Masako, one of her friends in rivalry, would also be forever scared. The name Urado echoed in her mind even now as the dead-like body covered in fresh blood rested in front of her. Mai had to shake her mind to get rid of the image and sighed. Now that they were back home, maybe she could get it off of her mind. After all, it wouldn't be right to keep the others sad just because of a strong spirit that is long gone by now.

Running a hand through her hair, Mai leaned back into the couch and debated seeing what the others were up too. They were all so close now, and she wondered how a team like them even got together. At first everyone rather disliked each other and would bicker, not that they didn't do that now, but as time went on the group became one at Shibuya's Psychic Research. Mai smiled a little excitedly for when they would get news for their next mission, but maybe a break was of the most importance at this time.

At the moment, the room was quiet. Only the sound of a clock ticked back and forth and threatened Mai a good nap. She closed her eyes reluctantly and felt above all, comfortable. Nothing could interupt this peaceful moment. Nothing.

Houshou Takigawa Barged in through the door to SPR with a huge grin on his face and his guitar slung over his shoulder. "Hey guys! im back, how is everyone?" he said, his voice booming through the room making Mai jump. the only other people in the room were Naru and Lynn, and neither acknowledged him. heaving a sigh he smiled brightly at Mai when she got up to hug him. she looked so tired though.

"Monk, if you don't mind i would prefer you not barging into my place of business and disturbing our work." Naru said, he was currently doing some research for their next project and had lost his train of thought when the man had slammed the door open. though he would never admit it to anyone except Lynn.

"I'm sorry Naru, i thought everyone else was here and that you guys were discussing things. i didn't think i was early. I'll try to be quieter next time." Houshou said sheepishly as he hugged Mai's small form to him. "and how is my favorite dreamer?" he chuckled referring to how she had saved Masako by dreaming of her and seeing her and other victims memories. Houshou had the assumption that she had more power then they thought, that she wasn't just an ordinary Highschool girl.

A loud crash of the door and Mai knew exactly who had entered the room. Her eyes flicked open and immediatly smiled. "Monk!" Mai said with a bit of exhaustion within her voice. She quickly hurried over and wrapped her arms around his waist in a warm hug. She always loved the company of Monk. He wasn't anything like Naru who would half the time ignore her and the other half of the time talk about how great he was. Monk on the other hand was kind, listened to her, and often the two of them would team up and go out somewhere. They had a lot of the same opinions as well. Looking up at him with dazed eyes, she giggled. "I'm doing fine." Mai said quietly, "Masako seems to be resting up and probaly won't be here for a while. I don't know where Ayako went off too, or John for that matter. Naru is working, as always, and Lynn remains the quiet grouch. You're welcome to stay here." Taking his hand, she led him over to where the couch was and set him down before joining.

With his guitar in hand, Mai wondered just how well he could play it. She really couldn't think of a time when he played it for anyone except in his band, and the girl had never even heard it. "You should play your guitar for me some time. I bet you're great at it." Even if he was a Monk in a metal band, he probably had a lot more skills up his sleeve.

Houshou smiled and ruffled Mai's hair. "Maybe when we go out on that movie date we have been planning for some time now. i'll play for you then okay?" he said poking her on the forehead before he walked over to Naru's desk. "so what's on the agenda for this week's job?" he asked leaning his guitar against the desk as he played with a few of the pencils and pens in a jar.

"so far we have a possesed doll, a cursed cave, and a haunted mansion. im leaning more towards the doll because it is most promising but the cave promises much as well. i wont take the mansion just yet after our last encounter with such places, i believe everyone could use a break from that. now, would you please stop messing with my things i need to concentrate, take Mai out for a walk or to the mall or something, ill text her if i need you two for anything." he murmured already focusing on his computer again.

Houshou smiled deviously as he took up his guitar again and turned to Mai who had an odd look on her face. "shall we go on that movie date now then?" he chuckled taking her hand as he lead her out of the office and down the hall to the stairs.

"That sounds great!" Mai nodded playfully slapping Monk's hand away from her forehead. The two of them had wanted to go out together for quite some time now, and it was nearly impossible to do when they were out hunting ghosts, caught up in schoolwork, or having previous plans. She stood up and walked over behind Monk and Naru, curiosly spying on his work. "Both of those cases sound fun, Naru. Although try to make it less scary as possible please." She nearly sounded like she was begging. Monk quickly took ahold of her, and Mai made no objection allowing herself to follow the male to the outside world where life fluttered about everywhere.

"It's so nice out today!" Mai said lifting her arms to give off a good stretch. "Maybe after the movie we can go and get something to eat." She offered flattening out her brown skirt in the gentle winds. It was always fun to spend time with friends, and she knew Monk was always there for her.

Houshou smiled and brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek, "as you wish, Mai." he said before heading down the stairs towards his car. "what movie would you like to see?" he asked as he slipped in his band's latest album and started down the road towards the movie theater. "i hear there is a new Godzilla movie out, and that other movie, what was it caled...oh! yea the Avengers is out too." he chuckled when she practically bounced in her seat with excitment. "we could probably watch both if you like. we could watch one and then go out to eat and come back for the other." he said changing the song from hard rock to a solo he had done with the vocalist. "this is my bands latest album by the way, he said handing her the case.

Mai's face turned red when he kissed her cheek. It made her feel like a princess in the presence of a handsome prince. Monk was charming. She gripped her face in a panic. _What am I thinking!? I can't think that way! _Her mind screamed at her. "U-Uhm," she stuttered getting her mind back on track. "I think that seeing both sounds really fun. I don't go out often, and no one's waiting for me back at home." Pausing to listen to the music that suddenly went from loud to a quieter pace, Mai found it quite nice. "I've never gotten the chance to listen to your music. You sound nice, Monk." She took the case and studied the gray features and isnignia's crawling its way around the case. It might have appeared as if a monster were eating the words, but the design was remarkable. "I'm so excited!" she squealed happily holding the case to her face in her excitement.

Houshou smiled, "i'm glad you like it Mai." he chuckled pulling into the parking lot at the movie theater, parking close to the entrance he shut off the car and stepped out. waiting for Mai to join him they walked to the ticket booth, "which one do you want to watch first?" he asked as they looked at all the movies that were open.

"Let's go with Godzilla first!" Mai exclaimed making an imitation of the mighty beast in action. She stomped on leaves and roared for a few minutes. "I know you want to see that one." Winking at Monk, she dashed for the line and ran through the ropes as the maze expected people to go through and turned around expectantly to see him. Movies and a dinner! The whole thought was romantic to Mai. "You know Monk. I never did thank you for everything you've done for me. Whenever you saved me, I wouldn't do much or whisper to much of a thanks." Mai looked towards her feet and shuffled them a minute before stepping up farther in the line. When it was their turn, she quickly took her spot at the window.

Houshou stood for a moment chuckling at her childish display before following her to the line. as they waited he was shocked to hear her utter such words of thanks, "no, Mai that is okay. i don't need your thanks, your my friend." 'and hopefully one day more than that' he thought as she stepped up to the window with her, ordering two tickets for Godzilla they walked inside and got drinks, since they were going out to eat there was no point in getting popcorn for the movie. sitting down beside her in the theater he couldn't help feeling that this was like an actual date. shaking his head at the notion Monk smiled and made conversation with her before it was time for the movie to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Grinning and lightly kicking her feet from side to side, she rested her arm against the arm rest and brushed it up against Monk's unnoticably. Her head sat firmly along the back of the velvet chairs that sat them upright with a bit of bounce to them. The movie played and the two watched as the people lived out their casual lives walking around the neighborhood, but the darkness that dwelled within the town lingered over them. She gazed at the screen as low rumbles and dark shadows appeared, and every so often , a jumpscare that would send her body flying upward only to return back to her seat. _This is a bit scarier than I thought..._ Mai smiled hesitantly and felt prepared for the next scare as the music started to play. It was quiet at first, and tormenting, but she couldn't look away. Her hands clutched the edge of the seat as the music got louder and louder and then... Nothing. _Huh? _Mai nearly let out before two eyes flashed before her sending the poor girl flying and into Monk's lap.

At first she didn't notice the transfer, but after a few more moments of careful observing and slightly uncomfortable movements, Mai turned behind her slowly. _Oh crap! What am I doing? I'm so embarassed..._ "Hehe, sorry. About that." She whispered blushing. _I'm so lucky it's dark!_

Houshou jumped when Mai leapt into his lap, "it's fine Mai, you can sit in my lap, i don't mind a cute girl using me as her protector." he winked wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close as they continued to watch the movie. he couldn't help but notice how she fit perfectly against him, her body molding to his like sculpted clay puzzle piece that were connected correctly. 'this...is nice...' he thought sliding his hand up and down her back when she jumped again and dug her nails into his arm, the sting wasn't unbearable and he enjoyed knowing he made her feel safe.

If anyone else were to witness what she had just done, they would surely have made fun of her for it. She could feel his heartbeat moving with hers as his warmth soothed her mind and spirit into leaning against his chest. Mai felt as if she couldn't get harmed, and it reminded her of all the cases they've gone through. He always had her back. Eyes still glued to the screen, she almost wished it would end already, but staying here with Monk felt all the more special. I suppose I can wait this out. We get to eat afterwards... "Eep!" Mai let out a small squeak of surprise and worried for Houshou's arms. Trying not to stick him again, the girl took his hand in hers and stuck to squeezing it instead with her head plastered to his shoulder.

Houshou blinked rapidly when Mai took his hand in hers. he honestly didn't mind her sitting in his lap, it kinda made him feel like he was playing santa again but instead of it being for charity for the shrine it was for Mai's comfort, but her holding his hand made the whole situation completely different. he felt like it was a date now more then anything else. blushing profusely he rearranged her on his lap so she could see the tv and still sit comfortably in his lap and settled down for what he knew to be a long movie.

"Monk..." Mai whispered quietly into his ear as if trying to calm the moment. "This remake is definately a lot creepier than I thought. But, I'm glad I didn't go alone." She gave a half smile suddenly getting the runs. "Uhm... I'll be right back!" She murmered quickly. "I have to use the restroom!" Jumping from his lap and feeling the cold winds of the theatre only help her out all the more faster. Maybe when she returned she could sit with him again... _Oh, Leave it up to me to ruin a perfect moment. _Her mind beat down upon her as she walked into the stalls only to sigh in defeat. Houshou was driving her batty in a good way. _I can't leave him in there forever..._

Houshou scratched the back of his head and shrugged when Mai ran off, her words had struck him deep and made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time, he kind of wished he could pause the movie for her but instead decided to go get them drinks and popcorn while she was in the bathroom. after he had gotten her a sprite and himself some sweet tea and a large popcorn did he head back to the movie. sitting back down he placed their drinks in either of his arm holders and started munching on the popcorn as he watched people get smooshed and buildings toppled by Godzilla.

Right! I have to go back out there!

Mai thought to herself determined as she opened her stall and rushed her hands through the sink. "I can't leave him hanging anmore." A smile found its way upon her face as she ran out, nearly knocking over people along the way, and went back into the dark room. Her hands stretched out until she could hear the roaring and screaming of the monster as the bombs exploding made the audience light up. She could spot Monk up high with drinks and food. _Wait... When did he? _She thought chuckling to herself. Making her way up, Mai went ahead and took the seat beside him hoping to act brave for once. "Nice movie!" She laughed snatcihng some of the buttered popcorn and eating a bit, but to her dismay some of it slipped from her fingers and slid down her shirt. _Ewwwww... _Buttery popcorn did not feel good going down that route!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: GOMENASAI! ~cowers in fear~ my laptop is broken again so i am not able to write my beloved stories like i used to. i am currently working on getting it fixed or borrowing one from a friend for a while. but school is coming up and im pressured to change my mentality that way i can focus on bettering my writing and becoming a professional author or editor. i hope you don't chop me to bits to much for taking so long but here you go! a new chappie for my beloved fans! please enjoy! please forgive the chapter being so short i thought it best to post this now rather then later and keep you guys waiting so long.**

* * *

Houshou smiled at Mai and moved his legs so she could get back to her seat. when she was situated and comfortable he handed her the drink he had gotten for her and offered the popcorn before turning back to the movie. hearing her groan he looked over to see her digging down her shirt for a piece of popcorn she had dropped. a strip of flesh and pink lace flashed before his eyes making his face heat with embarassment. quickly looking away he cleared his throat and crossed his legs. 'now that...was an enticing but very uncalled for view...i shouldn't be having this reaction to seeing her breast and bra. what is wrong with me?!' he thought in reprimand to his wayward thoughts.

When the piece had safely dislodged itself and she flicked it away, Mai could feel a tension within Monk's movements. "Hey, is everything alright?" She whispered looking behind her. "Have a drink." She picked up the cup and pointed the straw towards his mouth comfortingly. Maybe he was a little scared of the movie as well, and she wanted to calm him as much as he did for her. "It's your favorite." Mai grinned taking another piece of popcorn and popping it in her mouth.

Houshou shook his head and held up his own drink, "dont worry i already have one." he mumbled watching her lips close around the straw as she shrugged and took a sip for herself. his stomach clenched and he closed his eyes turning towards the screen as he took a sip of his own respective drink. 'i sooo shouldn't be thinking these kinds of things.' he hissed internally kicking himself for being such a lech.

Eventually, the film came to an epic conclusion with the poor Lizard falling to a horrible death against the military. Mai actually found tears forming in her eyes that she fought to keep back, but in the same sense, she also felt for mankind. As the credits rolled, the girl slowly stood up, stretched, and turned to Houshou. "Need a hand?" She asked gently, her face slightly brightened by the screen. "That was a great movie, huh? I didn't think I would like it as much as I did." It was a good thing that the place was mostly dark and filled with people trying to file out, for a light blush had crept across her cheeks. It was mainly out of embarasment for having acting the way she did during the time they were in there. How long was that movie exactly? Mai could remember sharing his seat and wondered just what the other watcher were thinking, if they happened to notice her at all, not that it bothered her too much. She rather enjoyed having the company. "I didn't fill up on popcorn or anything, so... Where would you like to go eat?"

Houshou thought about it for a moment as he studied his charge's portrait. "i have absolutely no idea. how about you make a choice? if you can't think of anything we can drive down a few strips and you can look at the resturaunts and pick one you like." he said a grin splitting his face merrily when she nodded and helped him sit up.

"I hear noodles have been extra well cooked lately. How about we head out for Italian?" Mai offered with a smile that she couldn't hide. Sometimes it amazed her how much Monk reminded her of herself, and even more so when he acted like a gentleman. Mai guessed she just never saw him as the type. Even rockers had a side like that. "We could probably split a meal and what-not. After all, you did eat a lot more popcorn than I did, so I bet you're not as hungry."

Houshou glared at Mai, "so your saying im fat! my, how cruel little girls are these days! oh the agony!" he whimpered covering his face and making fake sobs. feeling her arms wrap around his shoulders he froze, it had only been a joke, he didn't exprect her to react like this. "um...Mai?" he questioned moving out of her grasp to find her smiling at him and bopping him on the forehead. "you're not fat." she said as he fell back dramatically agaisnt the back of his seat with a few gurgling sounds before he jumped up and took her hand to leave. "Pasta it is then." he chuckled.

She knew he was joking from the start, but her eyes were staring at him none-the-less and felt the sudden urge to hug him tightly. A grin placed firmly on her lips that she couldn't hide quickly enough, Mai quickly used her palm and connected it straight to his forehead. "You're not fat." Mai corrected watching as his soul started to slip away from him. The sight itself put her into a fit of hysterics due the damage she had done to him, but Houshou was a fast healer and quickly jumped into action. He took hold of her hand and started to pull her out of the theatre at an incredibly fast pace to which she cried out,"Slow down! My leg's aren't that long! You freak of nature!"


End file.
